Take Up The Sword
by BlueMew
Summary: This picks up a little after the movie ends. Bartleby is in hell, and Loki is in, well, Detroit. Some language, but not horrible.


Hey everyone! Here's a new ending to the movie, which I think it needed. Here's the question that brought this fic to me... "What happened to Loki? He was killed in cold blood in his human form. Shouldn't he go to heaven then since he was murdered? Or did he go to hell because he killed people?"   
I don't own Dogma, or any of the characters... although I'd love to have Matt Damon.  
R&R Please!  
  
  
  
Blinking a few times, Loki looked around him. Was this hell? He'd imagined Hell to be much hotter, after hearing about Azrael's obsession with Central Air when the demon came to earth. Pushing himself to a kneeling position, he continued to look around at the world he now inhabited. As far as he could tell, this wasn't heaven, but it wasn't hell either. Could he still be on earth?  
"You okay there man?" Loki jumped to his feet as he felt the touch of a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've been hurt pretty bad."  
Loki stared at the man. He was an older gentleman that was wearing a grey business suit and was carrying a briefcase. "Where the fuck am I?"   
The man laughed as he stared at the former angel. "You're in Detroit."  
"Detroit?" Loki looked down at his hands. "So I'm not dead?"  
Again, the man laughed as he took Loki's arm and led him toward the bus stop. "Well, I've never met a dead man that can talk. So what's your name? And why did you think that you were dead?"  
Loki shrugged. "The name's Loki, and well, the last thing I remember was my friend talking to me, then I thought he stabbed me, but I'm not too sure. And I thought I was in Jersey when all this happened."  
"Come home with me. Leighanne and the kids might like to meet you, and well, I can't just leave you here in the streets."  
Loki just smiled as he followed the man onto the bus and sat next to him. "So what's your name?"  
The man just smiled. "The name's Jonathan. Jonathan Spencer."  
Loki just nodded as he reached in his coat, and still felt the loaded gun from his previous escapade in his pocket. "I'll make sure to put in a good word for you Jonathan."  
  
  
"Azrael! Bring the damned to me!" Lucifer screamed to the minor demon from his throne in hell.   
"Get a move on, you fuck." Azrael smiled as he pushed the chained Bartleby towards the throne room.   
Sighing, the black haired fallen angel slowly made his way to the foot of the throne of hell. Kneeling before the black shrouded creature that was his new God, Bartleby couldn't take his eyes off of the one who had challenged the throne before. Lucifer had changed drastically since he had seen him before the war. The former blonde haired blue-eyed angel was now a black haired, red eyed winged monstrosity.   
"So you dared challenge Her." Lucifer laughed as he touched his pale hand to Bartleby's chin. "I didn't think any of you fucks would be as stupid as to try that again."  
"I tried warning them master, but they didn't want to listen." Azrael butted in, trying to appease his boss with his plan.  
"Silence, minion." Lucifer growled; flames shooting from his fingertips toward the white clad demon. "But what to do with such a bold renegade?" He smiled, barring his fangs at Bartleby. "Oh yes. Here's an idea. Your friend didn't join you here, since you had to kill him in cold blood, and I have an opening for an angel of death. I was going to promote one of the other demons, but since you, Bartleby, have shown such an affection for the position, I think that you may have found a career that suits you in hell."  
"Thank you." Bartleby smiled at the Prince of Darkness. "I won't let you down."  
Lucifer nodded, and with the motion of his head, the shackles fell from Bartleby's hands and feet. "First, you need to reclaim your other worldly form."   
With a wave of his clawed hand, Bartleby rose from the ground, and a black mist engulfed his body. Once the fog diminished, Lucifer smiled at his work. The former angel was now an almost exact copy of Lucifer himself. Bartleby smiled as he flapped his black wings and lifted himself higher than the mist had carried him.  
"Now, my son, I think you deserve a proper weapon." Lucifer smiled as he floated on a cloud of black mist toward the other side of his throne room. "This was the original sword carried by your friend. When you convinced him to throw it down, well, it fell all the way to hell." Lucifer pulled the large metal blade from the wall then tossed it to Bartleby.   
Upon contact with the hand of it's new master, the sword ignited. Blue flames shot from its tips, and the once golden hilt changed to a mixture of platinum and onyx.   
Bartleby just smiled, gazing through his red eyes toward his master. "What shall my first mission be, my liege?"  
Lucifer nodded as he pointed toward earth. "I want you to destroy the only one with the power to stop both of us. You must kill the original angel of death."  
Stabbing the sword in to the floor of the throne room, Bartleby genuflected in front of Lucifer. "It shall be done master."  
  
***  
  
"So do you remember where you're from Loki?" Leighanne asked the stranger as he devoured the potatoes and roast she had made for dinner.   
"Wisconsin." Loki smiled between mouthfuls of food. He never realized how hungry humans could get for any type of food. "I just don't know how I got to Detroit."  
"Well, you're in luck then." Leighanne smiled as she took his glass and filled it with more water. "Our church is having a collection to help those in need. Perhaps they'll give you some money to get back to Wisconsin. If they won't, I'm sure we could help out."  
"So Loki," Jonathan questioned as he finished his meal. "What line of work are you in?"  
Loki dropped his fork at the comment, which in turn caused everyone at the table to stare at him. "I... well... I was a... traveling minister."  
Leighanne laughed at the comment. "Dear me, but I've never heard a minister use the F word so many times!"   
"Well, I'm from a new age group that tries to convince people to change their Christian beliefs."  
"That's so cool!" Mandy, their daughter, giggled as she spoke. She was eighteen, and went to college at some small school just outside of the city; Loki forgot the name of it. "Could I perhaps interview you for my religion class for school?"  
"Why the fuck not?" Loki smiled as he looked at the girl. She was quite attractive, to say the least, and ever since his arrival on the planet, he had wondered what was so great about sex. "I might have some questions for you too."  
"I think not Loki." The entire family and Loki turned to see the black winged man in their presence. Immediately, Loki recognized his former sword, and realized that the demon wielding it could only be one person- Bartleby.   
"What the fuck do you think you're doing Bartleby!" Loki screamed as he ran from the demon, realizing that he would not stand a chance in hell against the demon while he was in mere human form.   
"What I told you to give up, you stupid fuck."  
"No...." Loki continued running toward the door, hoping to escape Bartleby's wrath as he swung the blue-flamed sword, cutting through the possessions of the Spencer family.   
"Mandy!" Leighanne shrieked as she watched her daughter fall in two pieces at the hand of the angel's sword. Bartleby glided over to the body, and picked up the top half.   
Smiling, he allowed his fangs to grow as he bit a chunk of flesh from the girl's neck. "I never knew how good blood tasted Loki.... Care to feast with me?"  
"Fuck you!" Loki screamed as he fumbled with the doorknob, trying to make his way out to the streets. "God's going to find out about this Bartleby! He'll make you pay!"  
Slashing his way past Leighanne and Jonathan, Bartleby cornered Loki in the hall. The former angel was shaking as he felt the icy hand of the demon against his chin.   
"Poor, pathetic Loki." Bartleby smiled, barring his fangs at his former friend. "See, the best thing about hell is that God holds no power over us. We can do pretty much whatever the fuck we want."  
"Bartleby!" The new angel of death turned to see Azrael standing behind him. "Lucifer wants you back in the pit, NOW!"   
"But I've got him cornered right-" Bartleby stopped short as he turned to face where Loki had been cornered. "You little fuck!" He screamed at Azrael as he flew toward the minor demon. "I had him right here and you let him get away!"  
  
***  
  
Loki couldn't believe his eyes. Here he was, in complete human form, standing face to face with the Metatron and God. Instinctively, he fell to his knees, bowing before the presence of the Almighty.   
"Stand up." The Metatron sighed as he looked at the groveling human. "You have been called here for a purpose Loki."  
"Yes... how... how may I serve you?"  
"Seeing that Lucifer has created an angel of death, which is wreaking havoc throughout the world, God has decided that you may be able to return to heaven, if you will battle hell's lord of death."  
"Of course!" Loki smiled as he looked in to God's eyes. "I apologize for my insubordination God, and I ask for your forgiveness so that I may take up the sword in your name once more."  
"There is one minor detail that you may not appreciate Loki." The Metatron sighed as he touched Loki's shoulder. "You will be given your angelic form so that you are on a level playing field with the demon, but he has your sword."  
"How am I supposed to stop him without a weapon?"  
God just smiled as she touched Loki's shoulder. He could feel his wings growing back, and his anatomy returning to that of a Ken doll, as the Metatron described it. Loki felt exhilarated for the first time in many millennia- here he was in the presence of God, in his true armor clad angelic form. It felt right, and he never wanted to leave heaven, ever again.  
"Give me your gun." She stated, extending her hand. Loki reached in his breastplate, and pulled the silver gun from its holster. "You are an excellent marksman Loki- I have seen your work. You are also very loyal to the rule of not killing an innocent. Carry this weapon in my name, and you shall defeat the Lord of Death. Go forth my angel, and win the battle, for the glory of heaven."  
Bowing again, Loki turned from God and extended his wings. "I shall not fail you, my liege."  
  
  
***  
"It was Azrael's fault that I failed in my mission sire!" Bartleby screamed as the fires of hell danced across his body. "That sick fuck knew that I had him cornered, and let him get away! I swear he must be working for the other side!"  
"Silence!" Lucifer screamed as he stopped the punishment. "God has decreed that the Angel of Death is an instrument of heaven once again, and he is going to be looking for you!"   
"I know his weaknesses!" Bartleby yelled to Lucifer as he fell to the ground. "I know I can kill him! I will kill Loki with his own sword! How's that for irony?"  
Sighing once more, Lucifer stared at the upstart Lord of Death. This young demon was the most promising catch since his original recruits. "Fine. You have one more chance Bartleby, since I'm sure that one of you will come out victorious in your next meeting. Just make sure that you are the victor."  
Bowing, Bartleby nodded as he leaned on his sword. "It shall be done, my liege. And I think I'll take the Zion as a token of my loyalty to you."  
  
***  
Bethany smiled as she held the young child in her arms. Elizabeth Lauren was a gorgeous newborn, and never cried, no matter what type of chaos ensued outside of her Illinois home.   
Hearing a knock at her door, Bethany smiled as she placed the baby in her cradle, then walked to the door. The man outside looked familiar. Too familiar in fact. Bethany picked up an umbrella, blessed it, then opened the door.  
"Before you try to kill me, I want to let you know that I am working for God once again." Loki smiled as he let his wings show behind his back.   
"How the hell did you get back to heaven without the world ending?" Bethany gasped as she still gripped the blessed umbrella, but allowed the angel to walk in to her house.  
"Well, there's going to be a war between heaven and hell again." Loki sighed, allowing his wings to hide themselves. "Since Lucifer appointed Bartleby as the Lord of Death, God had to bring me back to be the Angel of Death."  
"So you have to fight your best friend?" Bethany dropped the umbrella and hugged the angel. "I feel so horrible."  
"Yeah, and here's the thing Bethany." Loki stated, grabbing her shoulders so he could stare straight in her eyes. "Bartleby is after you and your daughter. Lucifer thinks by killing the Zions that he will end all hope for the second coming of Christ, and without the second coming, he can easily conquer the earth."  
"Damnit." Bethany whispered as she cried in to Loki's chest. "I know that my purpose is to protect Elizabeth at all costs, but I don't think I can defeat a demon, and especially not the highest demon, well besides Lucifer."  
"That's why I'm here." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you or Elizabeth."  
  
***  
  
"Dear sweet fuck," Bartleby exclaimed as he slashed through another innocent person as he flew toward Bethany's house. "This is the most fun I think I've ever had!" Stopping in front of the two-story house, Bartleby smiled as he pointed the sword at the building. Immediately, the blue flames shot from the tip of the sword and engulfed the house. Laughing, he turned away from the scene and began to fly towards an acceptable spot to return to hell.  
"Going somewhere Bartleby?" Loki screamed as he flew straight in to his friend, ramming his shoulder straight in to the demon's chest.   
"So you've taken up your sword again Loki." Bartleby chuckled as he pointed the blue flaming sword at Loki. "Wait, that would be impossible, now wouldn't it? So what miserable weapon of God do you have? A baseball bat?"  
"Shut the fuck up Bartleby!" Loki screamed, drawing his gun from his breastplate. "I'm sure you remember this!"  
"Oh yes." Bartleby laughed again, sending a bolt of hell fire at Loki, who expertly dodged the blue flames. "The gun that you killed the idolaters with. It just doesn't carry the wrath of the Almighty, now does it Loki?"  
Firing two shots, Loki missed Bartleby once, and the other time just shot a few feathers from the demon's black wings.   
"Is that the best you can do, great angel of death? Now let's see the sulfur trick, you weak fuck."  
"Shut up!" Loki screamed, shooting at the demon again. Another miss. Growling, Loki flew in to the air, trying to dodge the onslaught of Bartleby and the flaming sword, and trying to reload the gun. If only he could get the sword back, then he could be the true angel of death.  
"Sword of Death, return to your master! I command thee!"   
Bartleby could feel the sword's power surge in his hands as it tried to pull itself from his grasp. He laughed as he chanted an incantation Lucifer taught him, then pointed the sword towards Loki again. "How ironic. The Angel of Death is going to be killed by his own sword." Diving at Loki with sword drawn, Bartleby screamed as he flew toward his former friend, with intent to kill.  
Loki screamed as he felt the sword slice through his hand, but he also felt part of the sword's power return to the side of light as it touched its rightful master. Perhaps he could use this against Bartleby, if he timed it right.   
"Sword, return!" He screamed again, allowing the half orange and half blue flamed sword come straight for him, wielded by the Lord of Death.   
Loki staggered as he felt the sharp edge of the sword pass through his chest. He fell to the ground, with the sword still embedded in him.   
"Loki!" Bethany screamed as she ran toward the limp form of the angel that lay sprawled face up on the ground.   
"Bless the sword..." Loki whispered as he stared in to Bethany's eyes. She obliged, and the sword immediately removed itself from its master. "Now... put your hands... on my wound...."  
"Loki! You're not getting away with this!" Bartleby screamed as he dove toward the Zion and angel. "I'll get you both in one shot!"  
Screaming, Bethany could feel the power of her holy heritage pass from her hands and to Loki. The angel immediately lept to his feet, and called his sword to his hands. Pointing it at the rapidly descending demon, Loki began his climb toward Bartleby, hoping to end this battle as soon as the sword touched the demon.  
He was right. As soon as the embers of the flaming tip of the sword touched Bartleby, black blood began dripping from the wound, and even though the scream was inaudible to human ears, Loki cringed as Bartleby screamed from the pain of the sword passing through his armor, then through his flesh. Both angel and demon fell to the ground with a thud.  
Holding her child, Bethany ran over to where Loki stood, holding his sword once more. She stared down at the body of the fallen Lord of Death.   
"So what will happen to him now?"  
Loki folded his wings behind him, and sat down on the ground; tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I'm not sure." Loki choked out between sobs. "He used to be a good guy. I don't know why he turned against all of this." He leaned down and hugged the corpse of his friend. "I'm so sorry Bartleby. I did what I had to."  
"Oh pull yourself together Loki." The Metatron flatly stated as he appeared next to Bethany. "He forsake all that was given to him, and now he must be punished."  
"But he only did what he thought was right." Loki whispered, pulling himself up by the hilt of the sword. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to question God's judgment, but he seriously didn't think that God should be so vengeful."  
"Yet he was full of rage himself." The Metatron replied, walking over to the angel of death. "You have just been given a second chance, and now you're questioning God? You are the stupidest fuck in all of creation."  
"No." Bethany whispered as she touched the Metatron's shoulder. "Loki is just feeling horrible about killing his only friend for all eternity. He isn't questioning God at all." She smiled.  
"Ahh... Zion. How is the child?" The Metatron smiled as he took Elizabeth from Bethany's arms. "She is quite a lovely girl."   
While the Metatron played with the baby, Bethany walked over to Loki, who was still staring at the body of Bartleby. "I'm so sorry Loki."  
"For the glory of God..." Loki whispered as tears silently slid from his eyes down his cheeks. Bethany hugged the angel, hoping to calm his sorrow.   
"I know that you're hurting Loki. I'll be here for you. I promise."  
Wiping the tears from his eyes, Loki smiled as he looked down in to Bethany's eyes. "Thank you. You're the kindest person I've ever met."   
Even though he was in angelic form, and did not have the human urge of lust, Loki still leaned down to kiss Bethany. He had never actually been kissed before, and he flinched as he felt her lips press to his.   
"I'm so sorry Zion. I wasn't thinking."  
The Metatron just laughed as he walked over to the two holding Elizabeth. "Well, Loki, you have proven yourself worthy, but since Lucifer has already created one Lord of Death, perhaps you should stay with Bethany and Elizabeth, just to make sure they stay safe."  
"Really?" Loki smiled as he stared wide-eyed at the Metatron. "I... I promise that I won't let God down in any way. Elizabeth and Bethany shall not be harmed by anyone or anything."  
"Actually," the Metatron stated as he handed Elizabeth to her mother and walked away from the group, "that actually is coming from Christ himself. He wants you to love and protect his family." 


End file.
